


This Year's Love

by notjustmom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	This Year's Love

"Damn." Mycroft looked at his phone, ten missed texts and two voice mails.

"Gregory -"

"You promised this year."

"I know."

"I know it's silly, and I should be too old to care, but just for once, I'd like to spend a Valentine's Day with you, do all the ridiculous Valentine's Day stuff -"

"I know - just - "

"I'm knackered, I can't even think about eating, even though I should be starving, I haven't eaten all day. I'm going to bed."

"Greg - damn it."

"Sir?"

"Home, please, Anthea."

"You didn't forget this year."

"No. I learned after last year's disaster."

 

Greg let himself in the house and leaned against the door to close it. Just once couldn't Myc - what the hell? He could smell curry; there were candles, in red and white, all different sizes and shapes, ready to light - Champagne, at least two dozen deep red roses on the table... "What the hell - I'm a bloody idiot."

"Yes, you are, but I was hoping to get home before you - my meeting ran late, I had to turn my phone off." Greg sighed as he felt Mycroft's long fingers undo the tie that had been strangling him all day. "I wanted to surprise you -"

"You did - how?"

"My brother and his partner have their uses."

"Sherlock did this?"

Mycroft spun him in his arms and couldn't help but grin at the surprise in his lover's eyes. "He owed me, you, us, after all, last year was mostly their fault."

"So, he doesn't mind about us?"

Mycroft rolled his eyes and sighed. "He was wondering what took me so long." He removed Greg's work rumpled jacket and draped it over a chair.

"You didn't tell him -" Greg shuddered as Mycroft kissed his neck then began to undo his cuffs. "Myc - do you think -"

"Hungry?"

"Starving."


End file.
